1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-country skiing exerciser and more particularly to a foldable cross-country skiing exerciser, which can be folded to reduce the space for storage.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional cross-country skiing exerciser. The exerciser has a I shaped base (80), two opposed rods (81) securely extending upward from the base (80) and each having a pair of rolling tubes (810) respectively and pivotally mounted on the rod (81), a pair of U-shaped gliders (82) each securely mounted between two correspondingly opposed rolling tubes (810) on the rods (81) and having a pad (83) for a user to stand thereon and a handle (84) rotatably mounted on the corresponding distal end of each glider (82). With such an arrangement, the user stands on the pads (83) and performs the cross-country ski motion to work out the body. Although this cross-country skiing exerciser does have a positive effect on the user's heart, it still has shortcomings.
Because the rods (81) are securely connected to the base (80), the user will have to have a suitable space to store the exerciser. Furthermore, since each of the gliders (82) is attached to the correspondingly opposed pair of rolling tubes (810), the user will have to find a place to store the exerciser that has clearance greater than the height of the assembled exerciser. This can be quite difficult for users living in a compact metropolitan apartments.
It is an object of the invention to provide a foldable cross-country skiing exerciser to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.